Castillos Olvidados
by MuggleWeasley
Summary: Corre el año de 1531.¿La historia de Harry hubiese sido diferente en aquella epoca?   Harry debera de  continuar con la busqueda de los Horrocruxes mientras Ron y Hermione tratan derechazar la influencia de Voldemort sobre el monarca de  Inglaterra
1. Chapter 1

**Los Tres Forasteros**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre las calles del Londres medieval, iluminado y apenas logrando calentar las frías casas de paja y madera.

A lo lejos, pasando el gran rio se lograba distinguir 3 figuras que apenas salían de entre los árboles, montados a caballo cruzaron el puente y entraron en la gran ciudad que aun dormía, encapuchados y encorvados ligeramente por el cansancio y el hambre dirigían sus caballos que daban pasos temblorosos después de pasar días sin comer y a con poca agua. Solo se escuchaba la dificultosa respiración y pasos de los caballos; hundiendo las pezuñas en el lodo y deshechos.

Vestidos con los ámbitos de los monjes, portando incluso una cruz de madera, sus prendas algo desgastadas e incluso sucias.

Conforme avanzaban las figuras los londinenses salían de a poco, comenzando con sus tareas diarias, de vez en cuando; los tres; se detenían para evitar una cubetada de deshechos o para no golpear a la gente que comenzaba a atiborrar las calles.

No fue hasta medio día que lograron llegar a su destino, el gran castillo que se erguía justo en el corazón de la ciudad. Justo en la majestuosa puerta fueron detenidos por dos soldados que les apuntaban con las espadas amenazadoramente.

-¡Identifíquense!-Exigió uno de los soldados.

La figura que estaba en el centro rio por lo bajo ante la escena.

-Venimos al llamado del consejero real-Dijo uno de los tres.

-¡Identifíquese!-Repitió el soldado.

Los tres se mantuvieron inmóviles durante unos segundos; con los rostros totalmente en tinieblas.

-Pueden pasar-murmuro el soldando bajando la espada, con la mirada perdida; imitado por el otro soldado.

-¡Adelante!-

Los tres entraran en los terrenos del castillo, dirigiéndose a una de las torres.

Desmontaron sus caballos y continuaron a pie hasta llegar a la puerta de las torres más pequeñas.

Uno de los tres se adelantó mientras que los otros dos se quedaron atrás mirando a todos lados, y dejando entrever lo que parecía una varita de entre sus prendas.

Toco la puerta nerviosamente y esperaron unos segundos; nada paso.

-Es una trampa- Susurro uno de ellos mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Espera- Le respondieron los otros dos al unisoro mientras el primero volvía a tocar la puerta. Esta vez la respuesta fue casi al instante.

Una pequeña rendija se abrió en la puerta sorprendiendo a los tres.

-Contraseña-Resonó una voz casi metálica del otro lado de la puerta.

-P-pastillas acidas-Tartamudeo provocando que la puerta se abriera por completo dejando ver un aula casi en tinieblas; la única fuente de luz provenía de una pequeña ventana al fondo que alumbraba tenuemente un escritorio grande lleno de pergaminos y detrás de esta la figura risueña de Albus Dumbledore.

-Adelante-Dijo Dumbledore señalando con la mano las tres sillas que esperaban enfrente de su escritorio.

Los tres entraron lentamente con las varitas en la mano; aun desconfiaban.

-Ohh. Lo siento, olvide decir mi contraseña- Anuncio Dumbledore ante la actitud de los tres-Buckbeak-Susurro mirándolos a través de unas gafas de media luna.

Al escuchar ese simple nombre los tres se relajaron guardando sus varitas y quitándose las capuchas que aun los cubrían.

-Que alivio…-Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas junto con Ron y Hermione.

-No perdamos más el tiempo-Sentencio Dumbledore quitándose su puntiagudo sombrero de la cabeza. Los tres lo miraron dramáticamente, aguardando sus palabras.

-Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra con Francia-Dijo pesadamente Dumbledore dejando un largo silencio de por medio esperando a que alguno de los tres respondiera algo.

-Y eso…a nosotros…

-¿Acaso no lo ven?-Pregunto Dumbledore con un tono casi sarcástico que hizo que Hermione se moviera algo incomoda en la silla.

-Voldemort…-Susurro Harry con la mirada algo perdida.

-¡Así es!- Festejo Dumbledore- Cada vez toma mayor control de reya, cada vez hay más personas infiltradas en su corte, incluso en su propia cama. Enrique no quiere ver que no podemos mantener una guerra, ya casi no me escucha, no se cuánto tiempo me quede en esta posición-Dumbledore tomo aire-Por eso es que los mande llamar…

-Pero nosotros…los Horrocruxes..-Tartamudeo Hermione.

-Se que es una carga pesada para ustedes, pero, en cuanto pierda por completo a nuestro querido rey y pase a ser el títere de Voldemort tendrán a toda Gran Bretaña en su contra…y el país podría derrumbarse…

-Pero...nosotros…¿qué podemos hacer?-Pregunto Harry

Ustedes eligen acudir a mi llamado o retirarse-Dumbledore hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano provocando que se abriera la puerta dejando escapar un agudo rechinido de esta.

Los tres se miraron entre si, no hacía falta tal pregunta, Hermione le sonrió a Harry.

-estamos dispuestos-sentencio Harry ante la media sonrisa de Dumbledore.

-Bien…este es el plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Media Noche

Era casi de media noche y un gélido viento atravesaba la total oscuridad, moviendo las copas de los arboles y provocando el rechinido de algún objeto olvidado, las aguas del gran rio apenas y se movían influenciadas por el viento y las pequeñas chozas que se amontonaban alrededor de este mantenían sus ventanas cerradas, sin ninguna señal de vida en su interior; la ciudad aun dormía la primera siesta que solían tomar los pobladores para despertar a media noche y tomar una merienda o visitar a sus vecinos o familiares, pocos eran los que se atrevían a salir; influenciados por las leyendas que rondaban y los crecientes rumores de brujas, demonios, fantasmas y toda clase de monstruos que habían visto rondar a los al rededores de la ciudad cerca de esa hora, siempre habían existido ese tipo de mitos inspirados por los fenómenos naturales pero en las ultimas décadas iban cada vez más en aumento esos rumores, ver hombres lobo y asta brujas con el aspecto del tabú popular. Pero esta noche parecía estar en calma, ni un sonido anormal, ni un aullido o grito desgarrador; quizás se debía de poner demasiada atención ara apenas notarla calma de algunos arboles que parecían inmunes al viento, se mantengan en calma sus copas, pareciera que en aquella zona no soplaba el viento; demasiado normal hasta para el mas supersticioso.

-¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? -Susurro preocupado Harry entre los ronquidos de Ron y el chisteo de la madera al quemarse. Habían armado el campamento en los límites del bosque, con vista a la ciudad que y en especial al gran castillo.

Antes del atardecer habían conseguido algo de comida del mercado abarrotado, aun había paquetes de comida esparcidos alrededor de la fogata. Dos mantas aguantaban a los lados de Ron, pretendiendo ser cálidas camas.

-Por milésima vez, Harry…no se trata de que quiera o no, sino que debo hacerlo-Hermione miro a Harry-tenemos que hacerlo…-Murmuro poniendo su mano sobre la de él y tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Creo que…el término correcto es que estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Harry bajo la mirada hacia la mano de ella, y la tomo con fuerza con la suya acercándose un poco-¿Sabes todo lo que implica cierto?

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró al instante y desvió la mirada girando el rostro a dirección al castillo que mantenía unas cuantas antorchas prendidas. Era el único lugar en el que parecía haber vida.

-¿Hermione?-La busco Harry

-Claro que lo se…-Murmuro Hermione algo incomoda, no había pretendido pensar en los detalles hasta que llegara el momento.

Harry dejo escapar un gran suspiro soltando la mano de Hermione y contemplar junto a ella el castillo. Poco a poco comenzaron a iluminarse las chozas una a una y el silencio comenzó a romperse débilmente.

No saben cuánto tiempo se quedaron en silencio, pudo haber pasado un minuto o una hora, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los pasos cansados de los pocos valientes viajantes que se habían atrevido a salir de sus hogares; entraban y salían de la ciudad los más rápido que podía, mirando varis veces a sus espaldas, vigilando que nadie los estuviese siguiendo.

-Deberíamos de pagar el fuego-dijo Hermione escuchando como pasaban cada vez mas cerca los viajeros.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, sabían perfectamente que el fuego no representaba ningún peligro, estaban protegidos por los hechizos que habían hecho hace casi 5 horas. Miro a su al rededor, Ron aun dormía.

Hermione se levantó y saco su varita haciendo un pequeño movimiento de muñeca que provoco que saliera un chorro de agua de la punta de la varita apagando el fuego en su totalidad. Harry solo la siguió con la mirada tan solo unos segundos para luego darle la espalda, mirando de nuevo hacia la ciudad y su mente comenzó a planear lo que debían de hacer y solo había una persona en todo Londres que podía ayudarlos. Volvería a verla, después de 3 años. Y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en el frio rostro de Harry.

Apenas y sabia algo de ella, lo único que sabia quera que estaba a salvo, viva y con eso le bastaba; ella los podía ayudar. Harry se quedo contemplando el rio que ahora reflejaba las luces de la ciudad y se relajo un poco, apoyando las manos en la tierra húmeda e inclinándose hacia atrás.

Quizás estaba con alguien mas o ya se había olvidado de el; de todo…

De depende Harry asimilo de golpe la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y entraba en el sintiendo el frio viento que le golpeaba el rostro y el pecho dejando escapar un suspiro escuchando como Hermione terminaba de acomodarse a un lado de Ron y trataba de dormir.

-Debemos de conseguir todo y prepáralo- Harry estaba acomodándose el ámbito de monje junto con Ron y Hermione quienes lo escuchaban con atención -Vestidos, joyas, y lo más importante…un nombre, algo creíble,..

-Lo sabemos, Harry-Lo interrumpió Hermione mientras se ponía la cruz de madera alrededor del cuello y preparaba la silla de su caballo. Los demás lo imitaron y se cubrieron los rostros para retomar el camino hacia la ciudad que volvía a despertar.

-Bien, ustedes dos se encargaran de la tardea de Dumbledore, y yo… seguiré solo buscando acabar con los Horrocruxes..-Harry hablaba rápido, una vez más adolorido por el hambre.

-Pero... ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-Pregunto Ron mientras cruzaban el puente.

-con la uncía persona que nos puede ayudar…con Ginny..-Respondió Harry provocando un gran silencio.

NOTA: se aclara que la historia es un H/G. A sido editada.

Gracias por comentar


End file.
